1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function printer, and more particularly to a multi-function printer capable of various print settings for executing reading and printing operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the recent printers, a multi-function printer equipped with a scanner and a printer is pervasive in the market. Along with this trend, the printer is advancing in the multi-functional capability.
For example available is a printer that has, in addition to basic functions such as a copying, a PC printing and a PC scanning, a direct printing capability by having a memory card slot for inserting a memory card and for printing image data in such memory card by the printer only.
Within such multi-function printer, there is known an apparatus equipped with an operation panel for the user to input a print setting instruction and the like and a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal viewer for displaying image data. Thus the user can achieve print settings such as a paper size and a print quality in a copying operation or a direct printing operation, by manipulating the operation panel while observing the display apparatus.
Also following references are known in relation to the print settings such as a paper size and a print quality in a copying operation or a direct printing operation.
Japanese Patent No. 3305011 discloses a configuration in which a paper cassette is provided with a switch specific to the paper size, and, when the cassette is mounted, the paper size is identified in advance, based on an electric signal output by the switch corresponding to the mounted cassette.
Also Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-301551 proposes a configuration in which a sensor reads a paper type indication, provided on a paper set in a paper supply aperture or on a packaging member for the paper, thereby identifying a paper size, a paper type and the like.
Also Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-238097 proposes a product in which an operation panel or the like for print settings is not provided in the main body of the multi-function printer, and the print settings are executed from a utility software of a PC, connected with the multi-function printer through an interface.
It is proposed to execute the print settings by printing a setting sheet, by marking the printed setting sheet by the user and by reading thus marked setting sheet by a reading apparatus.
However, the print setting methods disclosed in the aforementioned references are associated with following drawbacks.
An operation panel and a display apparatus provided on the multi-function printer, though improve the convenience of use, require electric component parts and elevate the cost, whereby an inexpensive multi-function printer cannot be provided to the user.
Also in the method of providing the cassette with a switch specific to the paper size, electric component parts are required in the cassette and in the main body of the multi-function printer to elevate the cost, whereby an inexpensive multi-function printer cannot be provided to the user.
Also in the method of reading the paper type indication of the paper by the sensor, a sensor for reading the paper type indication has to be provided in the vicinity of the paper supply aperture, thus requiring electric component parts and elevating the cost, whereby an inexpensive multi-function printer cannot be provided to the user.
Also the method of executing the print setting on a PC connected with the multi-function printer does not require an additional cost and allows to provide an inexpensive multi-function printer, but the setting cannot be executed unless a PC is available. Therefore, the convenience of use becomes very poor in case of a copying or a direct printing in a stand-alone mode without a PC, that should be the feature of the multi-function printer.
Also in the method of executing the print setting with a setting sheet, it is necessary to prepare the setting sheet by printing, thus being cumbersome for changing the setting in a simple manner. Also this method involves problems that the reading of set values from the setting sheet requires complex processing such as a positional correction for an aberration or a skew in the setting sheet at the reading operation therefor and a correction for detection errors resulting from a density and a size of the mark formed by the user on the sheet.
Also when the display apparatus is absent, the current print setting cannot be confirmed on the display apparatus, so that a setting sheet or a setting confirmation sheet has to be printed in order to confirm the print setting, thus resulting in a poor convenience of use.